Reminiscing
by ABFG
Summary: You'd be surprised by the sheer strength of the bond that connects Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to try for my first Harry Potter piece! Hope you like it. Tell me what you think about it. I want to know EXACTLY what I'm doing wrong or right! Thank you.**

**Warning: VERY FLUFFY! :P Not really romance, but more of sibling love….Enjoy!**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Brown: sweet sugar, yet ugly dirt; savory chocolate, but smelly garbage. There are two completely different sides to viewing this contradictory color.

To Ron, Ginny was a warm, cocoa brown. Most people see the earthy color as dirty, or unpleasant, but Ron couldn't love the infamous pigment more. It seemed like just yesterday, he was staring at little Ginny sleeping peacefully, clutching her brown teddy bear to her chest protectively. Beary, the childish name she called it, was obnoxiously furry (it shed everywhere) and nauseatingly smelly, but Ginny never once let go of it. Fred and George always annoyed their youngest and only sister, stealing her bear and placing it atop the trees in front of the Burrow. Ron never had fun climbing up, his fingers always got scratched from all the splinters, but he always did just to enjoy seeing his little Ginny smile as she hugged Beary.

Brown was the color of her eyes. Ron always grinned when her usually soft pupils flared at the direction of the naughty twins. Those angry eyes always scared the wits out of them. It was even comparable to their Mum's glare of daggers! But despite Ginny's fragile temper, her chocolate eyes always smiled warmly to him. Ron and Ginny had a strong bond, probably due to the fact that both were the youngest of the Weasleys, or maybe just because they melded so easily together.

Her hand-me-down broom was brown as well. She had always been a natural on the worn out stick of wood. Ginny was only six years old when she first whizzed around Ron, but he could still feel the remnants of pride he beamed with years ago. From that day on, he was confident that he'd see the future Ginny as an honorary Gryffindor Quidditch player.

The milky hot cocoa that she sipped on every winter was also brown. She had her own special recipe, something with cinnamon or another surprise ingredient. But she never told anyone, despite how much her entire family begged. It was one Christmas, when Ron pleaded to learn the recipe to impress Hermione, when she finally pulled through and tried to pass on her skills. All the blood and sweat was in vain, for all that came out of the lesson was a messy kitchen and an angry Molly. Ron learned that day that he was an absolutely _terrible_ chef.

That brilliant day the bright red Hogwarts Express arrived in their lives, everything changed. Ever since Ron met his best mates, Harry and Hermione, his time with Ginny became less and less. When Ginny was sucked into the Chamber of Secrets on her first year, Ron could feel a pit of guilt in his stomach. If he'd paid more attention to his baby sister, maybe she wouldn't have had to feel the pain of Voldemort. She could have been shielded, and never had to be exposed to such Dark magic.

Harry saved her, though, right? Shouldn't he be happy?

The answer was yes and no. He _was_ happy, and terribly grateful that Ginny was alive, but he was also angry at himself. He should've been the one to protect her, just like how he always did before Hogwarts. No matter what, Ginny was his baby sister. Period. And he'd failed.

But looking at his Ginny now, in her intricate wedding dress, he couldn't help but think that his Ginny was handling herself just fine, or even _better_. Her flame hair, similar to his own and the rest of their family, was pulled up into a beautiful style that he couldn't decipher. Her brown eyes, the ones that Ron always loved and protected, were now glowing with love as she stared into the green eyes of her newly made husband. Glancing at her twitching hands, Ron could tell how nervously excited his baby sister was…wait, she wasn't a baby anymore. She was a grown woman and a powerful witch who survived so many things that Ron doubted _he_ could.

"Ginny!" he walked over to the newly wedded couple, "Where's my favorite couple?"

"Ron!" She flung her arms around her brother and kissed his cheek, her white dress flowing in the air as she did so, "Can you believe it? I'm married! To Harry! Pinch me now." She put her hand out, truly asking for a pinch.

Ron chuckled, and refused to hurt the bride in any way. He smiled sadly; his Gin was so ecstatic that she was glowing. Even Harry's face seemed to be shining! "She's yours now, Harry. Take care of her for me, okay?"

Harry nodded proudly and kissed his bride on her blushing cheek, "Of course, mate. Poor little Gin will always need a hero, am I right?"

"I can take care of myself just fine, thank you very much, _Ronald_," she pouted jokingly.

"I am absolutely sure you can, Ginny," he said seriously, putting his hand on her shoulder, "But you're still my baby sister. Now that you're married, the job's gone over to Harry here. I'm so proud of you, Gin. I could never have asked Merlin for a better sister." He wanted to say so much more, but his incapable mouth just couldn't do it. With the unsaid words and feelings floating around his eyes, all he could do was hope that Ginny could see them.

Ginny's eyes warmed over, understanding the massive love her Ron was sending. Ronald Weasley could never say that out loud, but that was fine for Ginny. It wasn't that he was embarrassed; he was just never good with words. "Thank you Ron. This means a lot, more than you can imagine." She kissed his cheek, bittersweet feelings going through the close siblings. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gin." He let go of her hand slowly, watching the wedded couple sadly.


End file.
